Loving You Always
by EmzIsAwesomeDudes
Summary: Renesmee is now 18, and she and Jacob are going strong. But then Matt comes along and turns Renesmee's world upside down. What's right and what's wrong? Who does she want to spend the rest of her life with? She just doesn't know anymore...
1. Prologue

Prologue

I lean back slowly and feel the warm fur against my back. I look over my shoulder and Jacob's head is rested on his velvet paws. Jacob is in Wolf form with his soft russet coat.

The moon is out a lot bigger than usual and there is a crinkled reflection on the surface of the sea. My feet are buried in the cold sand.

The house is lovely! Once you step out that door you are immediately on the beach. Every morning you are awakened by seagulls flapping their white wings. The sun is bright each day and we have the best bedroom. Lovely wallpapers and gorgeous creamy carpets. The mattress is so bouncy and pillows are perfect for pillow fights. Not that we have tried it.

My hair is tied back in a bun and I am wearing my strapless, tight, rose red dress that mum and dad got me for my birthday. That is why I'm here with Jacob. As it's my birthday in two weeks he bought me here as my present.

Jacob is lying on the golden sand and I'm carefully leaning against him. The air and the sough wind are cold however against Jacob I feel nothing but warmth. The sound of the sea lapping on the sand relaxes me, calming my heart rate and soothing my soul. Whenever I am with Jacob I always feel at peace. We plan to sleep under the stars all night tonight; I won't need a blanket, Jacob's body radiates heat so warm I may as well be sitting by a camp fire.

As I'm sitting here on the cold sand all I can think is how lovely this is, how much I love Jacob and how I just can't believe that I have to go home on Sunday.

"Are you ok Jacob?" I ask staring out at the sea. I turn around and Jacob is looking at me lovingly with his golden eyes. I can see my reflection in his eyes. I turn back around to stare at the moon. It's beautiful.

Eventually I fall asleep snuggled up next to Jacob. He is so warm it hardly feels like I'm outside. I wake up in the morning to Jacob in human form, as warm as anything next to me. The sun is out, bright yellow flaming circle, burning my eyes. Jake is still asleep. I let him stay asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Birthday signs were hanging up everywhere and beautifully wrapped presents with perfectly tied bows piled up next to the sofa. I was eighteen that day and wouldn't age one more time. Mum and dad were downstairs with Jacob. I was just getting changed into my new red dress that mum and dad got me for my birthday, but they gave it to me two weeks before my birthday. It is pure red, as red as a rose, skin tight, strapless and is just above the knee. It also has a flower just under the shoulder. My life is different to others having a whole family of vampires. I like it that way. It's different. Jacob says as long as I'm alive he will stay wolf forever. "Renesmee, come and say hello to everyone," mum called up the stairs.

"Coming," I call back excitedly. The whole family was downstairs waiting for me. I sprinted down the stairs almost tripping over my own feet in anticipation to see my family. I hadn't seen them in ages. The first person I ran to hug is Rosalie as after how much she helped when I was just a baby we have become quite close. "Happy birthday princess," she whispered. She tried not to squeeze me too hard but I hadn't seen her in ages as Jacob took me on a surprise birthday holiday as my present from him. "How was the holiday?" she asked.

"Great thanks. We went to Esmee Island and stayed on the beach that mum and dad did but in a different house. This time nobody destroyed the bed!" I jabbered so quickly she just looked at me with the most confused face.

"We'll talk more about holidays later, go see everyone else." I think she was hoping I would have calmed down a bit but how could I, it was my birthday.

At this the next person I ran to hug was Alice. She is already waiting with her arms wide open ready to squish me tight. "We've all missed you so much!" I turned around because Emmett was tapping rapidly on my shoulder.

"How's my little girl? Well she's not so little any more. You know I remember the day you were born."

"I know, everyone keeps telling me," I groaned grumpily.

"Don't you think it's slightly weird that your dad is seventeen, you are eighteen and your mum is nineteen? So you are one year older than your dad but one year younger than your mum?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"I guess I don't think of it like that as my dad is nearly 100 years older than me." My dad glares at me.

"Come on Renesmee I'm not that old. You'll be that old one day as this is your last day of aging." He scowled at Emmitt.

Jasper nudged him out of the way and said to him, "Don't say that, it will make him feel really old compared to his daughter."

Emmett walked away, "Remember I am the strongest out of all of us Jasper." He chuckled.

"Happy birthday princess Cullen," said Jasper bubbly with his Western smile on his face. I don't know why but everyone in the family calls me Princess Cullen.

"Thanks Jasper."

Everyone was sitting on the sofa now apart from Carlisle and Esmee, they both came forward. "What's it like being eighteen?" questioned Esmee, "I can't remember my eighteenth birthday so well as it was so long ago."

"Well it feels a bit strange." I said. Each person I talked to I got a little bit more excited therefore I thought I might have exploded, and by now I just want to open my presents.

"Anyway I think it is presents time," said dad as he can read my mind and knows I just want to open them.

"Good idea Edward," said Carlisle looking over at dad strangely as if to ask if I didn't want to talk to them. Carlisle and Esmee are like grandparents to me as they did bring dad up like a son.

Esmee and Carlisle gave me their neatly wrapped present first. "I hope you like it Renesmee," said Carlisle like he was dreading having to go back and swap it.

I untied the pink bow and quickly ripped off the pretty lilac paper. It was a beautiful pair of shiny black high heels and a gorgeous silver necklace that said Nessie on it. They match my dress. "Wow! Thanks!" I exclaimed with a massive grin on my face. I slowly slipped them on. "They're lovely. They fit me perfectly and I have been looking for some of these for ages." I kissed them both delicately on the cheek.

"Are you sure they are ok," asked Esmee, not to sure.

"Why wouldn't they be? They are absolutely perfect," I replied. Rosalie tied the necklace around my neck. It really was lovely.

Still with the shoes on my feet I asked for the next present. This time it was from Emmett and Rosalie. A big, rectangular box wrapped in blue birthday girl wrapping paper. I opened it as fast as I could eager to know what was inside the huge box. Once I had taken off the paper there was a big layer of polystyrene and under that, bubble wrap. I could just about see a black rectangular box through the bubble wrap. "Be careful now, it's precious." Rosalie said calmly.

"Jake can you help me get this off please." After a while we actually got it off. It was a black Sony flat screen T.V!

"For your bedroom," said Rosalie with a humungous beam on her face.

"Wow I don't know what to say!" I was literally speechless.

I still have Alice and Japer's present. Knowing Alice she would probably be throwing me a party or something. "Hey it's my turn. Well we have donated thirty pounds each for a shopping trip that Rosalie and I will take you on. So you have sixty pounds from me and Jasper to spend shopping. You can choose when we do that." She handed me an envelope with my name on which had the money in.

Mum mouthed something to dad and they went out into the kitchen. A few minutes later they came back with a cake that was sponge with icing on and said ALWAYS 18 in green icing. Everyone sat down at the table and the lights dimmed. My cheeks went bright red as everyone sang happy birthday to me. I blew out the candles and made my wish.

After that I plonked myself on the sofa next to Rosalie and Jacob. I think Alice was eavesdropping too. "When we got there on Monday basically all we did was unpack, we swam in the sea and went to bed. The next day the owners came and checked everything was ok. Then we walked around the Island and bought some food. The beach was lovely to wander around. That night we slept under the stars. The stars were beautiful and there were a lot of shooting stars. I didn't have a blanket because Jacob kept me warm that night." Jacob put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I was so eager to tell everybody.

"Sounds gorgeous," said Rosalie hitting Jake's hand.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Jacob. I just ignored it. I was used to it.

"Most other days we just played card games, read or watched T.V. It was really nice. Each day we had a really nice meal they were all the best meals ever, either ordered or out."

"It was the best holiday ever and it was with my lovely Renesmee," said Jacob looking over at Rosalie smugly.

"Wow thanks guys. I have got some gorgeous high heels and a pretty necklace, a flat screen T.V. and sixty pounds to spend in all my favourite shops. This is the best birthday ever!"


End file.
